Crisis of Infinite Fandoms: Book One
by Tajijamori
Summary: It all starts (ends) here! Cuphead and Mugman's lives have returned to seeming normality since they defeated King Dice and the Devil himself, at least until the remnant of a dead world falls into their lap. Who is this girl? What is she? And does her appearance predict their end? If the multiverse is to live, the Cup Bros. may need to do what they never thought they could... Kill


"That'll beeee..." the game store owner winced as he looked at the price tag through those old, bottle glasses that matched his wrinkles in terms of age "15.99 please"

With a smile, Gabriella hands over a 20 and upon being handed the game box, turns on her heels and starts away.

"Keep the change!" she called back, skipping off while throwing the game in her bag.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

'So, what's the story of this one?'

'Young adult drama. Ugh, looks like the type to focus on 'real issues' about growing up. Sickening.'

'What's the source?'

'Heh, I shit you not this worlds some old romance comic that fell into obscurity. Twisted Dreams? Was that the title?'

'No, it's called-'

'I really don't care. Let's just go find the next ones. From some weird game called-'

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Cuphead! the title read in those cartoonish letters. Having already played the game on PC, Gabriella Anunziarta, who thought herself a real sentient person, wasn't too enthused at first about the game coming to Switch. But when she passed the box at her local store, she simply had to pick it up.

Arriving home, she sighed with relief at having gotten every chore out of the way. Now she had nothing to stop her, she ran to her room and grabbed her switch, throwing the game in and readying herself for another battle with Cagney Carnation.

The loading and title screen appeared, and then... Then things started to get strange.

"Wha... What?" the young woman placed her hand to her head. She could've sworn for a second her mocha skin flickered to a paler, more pastel look. Then as grey graphite sketch lines, then circled pop-art before returning to normal. She felt dizzy, and scared. Heart racing, everything started to shake. And she fell, falling far past her bed and through what to her three dimensional form was a two dimensional one.

It felt like forever before she landed, dust flying upwards into the sky and something soft beneath her to break the landing she didn't feel.

"Unngh-owwwwie!" Mugman felt it though, crying from beneath the lady who fell from the sky. She blinked, the colours of everything around her were saturated and stood out, and there was a strange graininess to everything. At that point it was too much, and to Mugman's unfortunate luck she passed out atop him.

"Mugs? You there bro?" a more confident, slightly obnoxious voice called from behind the trees that separated the lighthouse from the beach "Whoa, whose that?!"

"I don't know! Just help me up please!" the blue brother cried, shocked that was his older siblings response.

"You're complaining about having a girl on top? Grow up"

"Stop joking around my arm is trapped, I don't want pins and needles!"

With a roll of his eyes, Cuphead approached while rolling up non-existent sleeves.

"Alright, let's get her back to the lighthouse. Kettle will know what to do?"

**_ One Loading Screen Later _**

"Hmm..." the elderly tea-brewer stroked his beard and shook his head with wonder and confusion "I must say, she's certainly not of Inkwelle, I'll say that."

His grandchildren just looked at each-other and rolled their eyes. Of course their gramps had to make the most obvious statement in the world.

Not that they saw her as different or off-putting, oh no. Everything about her looks spoke to being a well-above average young woman, the perfect kind to headline a series of stories, but... She just wasn't one of THEM. Her proportions weren't stretched and exaggerated, her eyes were smaller than the massive ones many tended to sport, and unlike the ones with smaller eyes on this island these still showed whites.

It was like there was detail where to everyone else, there wasn't. It was strange. Alluring. But also on a level deeply disturbing. Something in the mind just didn't accept it.

Still, when would it be like the intrepid Cuphead and his family to let a little thing like a bad feeling stop them from doing something like help an unconscious mystery... Human? Maybe she knew that Stageplay woman.

"When is she gonna wake up?" Mugs asked, concerned.

"No way to say my boy. From what I can tell though, she didn't fall at all"

"What?" the boys said at once. Kettle shook his head and simply shrugged.

"No sign of even slight bruising. You said she fell out of a tree right?"

"I... I mean I didn't see where she fell from but it was high!" Mugman defended.

"Well, if that's the case she's made of stern stuff. Give her till morning, she can rest on the couch and when she wakes she can explain herself or just be on her way. Its up to her really" the old trusting and sleepy man said. Cuphead just glared at the sleeping girl.

'Where are you even from, lady?'


End file.
